sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Community Awareness
A Woman’s Place (AWP) provides gender-specific emergency shelter and transitional housing in San Francisco. We are a safe haven for homeless women and survivors (of domestic violence, rape, sexual assault etc) with a comprehensive range of flexible services, including health care, mental health counseling, case management services, and money management. AWP serves trans* and ciswomen as well as non-binary folks who feel they have nowhere else to go and who have been turned away from other agencies. Emergency shelter is provided to anyone 18 and over (no children), LGBTQI, POC and HIV/AIDS communities, those who experience chronic homelessness, mental health issues, domestic violence, and substance use. At A Woman's Place, individuals receive the structure and support needed to attain permanent housing, a stable income, and if possible, gainful employment. The average length of stay is 4 months in the shelter and 6 - 18 months in the Transitional Housing Program. At capacity, 54 women can be housed in the building. Transitional housing (20 beds), Substance Abuse (8 beds) and the emergency shelter (24 beds) serve more than 450 people each year. We especially welcome folks from the Queer community. :Address: 1049 Howard Street (between 6th & 7th), 94103 :Support: 24-hours/7-days :Drop in hours: 12-4:30pm Contact info (as of March 2015) is as follows: :Phone: 415-487-2140 :Fax: 415-487-2142 :Email: info@awpcats.org :Program Coordinator: Rachel Howard 415- 293-7320 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Community Awareness & Treatment Services, Inc. (CATS) - A Woman’s Place - L 1049 Howard St. (between 6th & 7th), 94103 1171 Mission St. 94103 Administrative Office 415-487-2140 415-703-9657 (Fax) 24-hours/7-days CATS is an entry level emergency shelter for homeless women. The shelter provides on-site services including breakfast, lunch and dinner, referrals, housing and medical information, substance abuse counseling, and case management. Staff are available for one-on-one peer counseling with guests on a 24-hour basis. Can accommodate 25 women. Women should go to 211 13th St and ask for a bed. The Care program allows women with HIV/AIDS to stay for up to 18 months. Fees include 30% of income (no fee for one-night stays). Must be seen for an appointment by an intake worker to be put on the waiting list. The Substance Use Program is designed for women who also struggle with Mental health Issues and uses, among other techniques, the 12 steps of Alcoholics Anonymous; we ask for a 120-day commitment for graduation from the program. Community Awareness & Treatment Services, Inc. (CATS) – A Woman’s Place - BB 415-241-1184 http://www.catsinc.org/a_womans_place.html The only 24-hour supportive shelter in San Francisco offering long-term treatment programs to ciswomen and transgender women with special needs due to mental health issues, sexual assault or domestic violence, drug and alcohol use, and HIV+/AIDS-related issues. Women have access to health screenings and psychiatric evaluations, medication monitoring, case management, HIV/AIDS workshops, long-term recovery and treatment services, art therapy and referrals to other social service providers in the city. Special programs include an 18-month transitional housing program, the CARE program primarily for African women and transgender women with HIV, and a substance use treatment program. Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:Substance abuse services Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing